Vencedora, ya no más un tributo
by megBV
Summary: Me llamo Annie Cresta. Vivo en el Distrito 4 y fui seleccionada para Ir a los Juegos del Hambre como tributo. Sobreviví. Me coronaron vencedora. Soy terriblemente rica. No tengo familia,está muerta. No tengo amigos, pero tengo a Finnick Odair. Yo lo amo. Creo que me ama. El Vasallaje de los 75 Juegos del hambre va a comenzar... y la suerte no está de mi parte esta vez.
1. Cuéntame un secreto

_**Cuéntame un secreto**_

El mar está frío. No debería sorprenderme ya que el invierno no termina aún, pero yo esperaba que la calidez del distrito 4 regresara pronto para hacernos olvidar de la muerte de nuestros tributos. La chica en llamas y su trágico amante del 12 no tenían manchadas las manos de sus sangrientas muertes, fueron otros los que acabaron con sus nulas oportunidades. Los profesionales de otros distritos los aplastaron sin piedad para marcar su territorio como feroces mutos, como las máquinas de matar que se convierten desde pequeños.

Sin embargo, sus acciones ya fueron juzgadas y redimidas al otorgarles el mismo castigo que sus víctimas. A los vencedores, bueno, esa es otra historia. Les toca vivir con la condena psicológica, la cruda moral, las pesadillas y las recompensas del crimen. Lo sé porque yo misma lo he experimentado.

Las olas ya están a la altura de mi cuello. No estaba consciente de la sensación glacial en mi piel o de que me adentraba al mar intentando alejarme de mis malos recuerdos. Como si la playa pudiera protegerme. Como si ya pudiera olvidar todo con solo sumergirme... pero, Finnick se pondría triste y no quiero eso para él. Finnick ya tiene bastante con sus encargos del Capitolio.

No puedo darme el lujo de ser egoísta.

Entro a mi casa temblando, me dirijo a la cocina a prepararme una bebida caliente. Ni siquiera me molesté en ponerme un traje de baño antes de llegar a la playa porque no pensaba llegar a meterme al agua. Iba con mi piyama a pensar un rato pero...

-¿Quieres un azucarillo? - me ofrece una mano bronceada que emerge a mi lado sin previo aviso.

Sonrío por el ofrecimiento de Finnick y tomo el regalo para disolverlo en mi té. Él espera con paciencia a que terminara de prepararlo. Me volteo para preguntarle la razón de su silencio pero él mira el piso con una concentración sobrehumana mientras su cara pasa del bronce al rojo escarlata.

-¿Qué?- pregunto.

-¿Fuiste a nadar a la playa no?- asiento. - Bueno... ¿ya notaste que se trasparenta tu ropa?- dice en tono forzado.

No puedo evitar reírme ante su reacción. Finnick ha visto ya muchos cuerpos desnudos, ¿y se apena ante el mío? Amo eso del él, a pesar de lo que ha pasado no deja que la maldad del capitolio lo corrompa.

-Cuéntame un secreto- me acerco a su oído susurrando-, ¿te molesta verme así?-.

-No, pero me distrae mucho- dice levantado sus ojos.- Ven, te vas a enfermar si sigues con esa ropa-.

Finnick me guía hasta mi cuarto de la mano y cierra la puerta al salir. Cuando me baño y cambio la ropa salgo para encontrarlo esperando en mi sala frente a la chimenea. ¿A quién engaño? Finnick no es paciente, cuando espera algo en un lugar cómodo suele quedarse dormido.

-Oye, querido, despierta- él se exalta saltado del asiento para inmovilizar mi cuerpo contra el mueble poniendo todo su peso sobre mí. En sus ojos hay furia asesina, pero sólo esconden algo peor, el miedo.

Muy apenado se retira a la silla más cercana pidiendo perdón.

-Cuéntame un secreto, ¿así reaccionas cuando tus amantes del capitolio te quieren despertar?- pregunto.

-El término amantes implica que amo a mis clientes, cosa que no es cierto- explica esbozando una sonrisa triste.

-No respondiste mi pregunta-.

-No, yo suelo irme antes de que despierten- largo silencio-. Me toca. Dime un secreto-.

-¿El que sea?-.

-Sí, pero debe ser tuyo-.

-Yo... odio cuando me hablas de tus clientes-.

-Hmmm... ¿y por qué preguntas?-.

-Porque vivir con la incertidumbre me mata, me siento como cuando estaba escondida, y... y- "Y recuerdo los juegos, el saber que alguien me puede matar, que alguien saldrá herido, que...". Imágenes llegan golpeando mi atención con fuerza, provocando que las mire con horror. No me doy cuenta que me tapo los oídos y grito hasta que Finnick me abraza y me dice que todo va a estar bien.

Me besa la cabeza con cariño hasta que me calmo como siempre que me vuelvo loca, pero esta vez sus labios bajan hasta los míos saboreándolos lentamente cuando me doy cuenta que ya recorrieron cada parte de mi cuerpo para regresar ahí. Ésta es una de las pocas veces que agradezco que se lo obliguen a realizar esos trabajos ya que reserva lo mejor para mí. Siempre hace las cosas sin prisa esperando que pida más y complaciéndome una y otra vez...

Cuando despierto ya ha amanecido y Finnick duerme con una sonrisa. Un ruido me hace voltear a la ventana más cercana con una cautela que sólo yo conozco.

No estamos solos... alguien más nos vigila.

¡Hola! Quiero decirles que este es mi primer fan fic y que ya lo he intentado subir pero y actualizar pero esta ya es la buena. Ojalá lo disfruten mucho. Finnick es mi personaje favorito de esta saga y en esta historia sólo quiero mostrarlo como un ser humano que también puede estar trastornado, al igual que otros personajes. Que tengan una feliz lectura.


	2. El lado oscuro del amante

_**El lado oscuro del amante**_

La persona que nos vigila se percata de que la puedo ver y huye antes de que pueda identificar algo significante. No puedo darme cuenta si es hombre o mujer cuando desaparece corriendo por la playa que se ubica frente a mi casa. Cuando Finnick despierta le digo lo que acababa de pasar pero él me explica que cuando está en la misma situación pero con otras personas hay mirones que llegan a espiar por morbo.

Auch. Eso duele. Que la persona que amas no te dedique algo tan placentero y exclusivo. Me alejo del sofá en que dormimos para ir a mi pieza y buscar algo de ropa. Lo primero que encuentro es un vestido blanco que usaba para el día de la cosecha tiempo atrás. Cuando he terminado de vestirme siento unas manos rodeándome la cintura con ternura y unos labios recorriendo mi cuello... pero yo aparto a Finnick y salgo de la habitación sin voltearlo a ver siquiera. No quiero verlo. No puedo soportar que me toque como toca a las otras personas...

" _Annie, comprende, es obligado a hacerlo..." "¿Obligado a qué? ¿A sentir placer? ¿A disfrutar a la gente del Capitolio? ¿A acostarse y luego recibir una recompensa por eso? Eso no es sufrir." "¿Tú consideras que él ama hacer esos trabajos? ¡Finnick te ama! Siente que te engaña..." "¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escuchar nada! ¡Sal de mi cabeza!"_

Cuando me doy cuenta estoy en una playa alejada de la Aldea de los Vencedores. Por aquí no suelen venir los pescadores ya que casi no hay peces por estos terrenos rocosos, no como las playas lisas de la ciudad. Me dedico a juntar conchas que encuentro y las junto en collares de algas. Comienzo a hacer nudos pero procuro no pensar en la persona que me enseñó a hacerlos, mi Finnick, mi insidioso Finnick.

Durante todo el día me dedico a hacer collares y pulseras hasta que se pone el sol y mis pies me obligan a volver antes de que se acabe toda la luz. Al llegar a mi casa dejo mis nuevas creaciones en la mesa de la cocina mientras voy a buscar el barniz para que no se rompan cuando una mano me toma con fuerza del brazo y luego me azota contra la pared.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me he preocupado?!- Finnick no para de gritarme pero yo no le pongo atención, ni me importa lo que piense de mí - Mírame, Annie... ¡He dicho que me mires, Annie Cresta!- Una mano de hierro me detiene por la barbilla y me obliga a perderme en un verde mar invadido de ira, un mar infinito.

Los labios de Finnick me besan con enojo angustioso mientras sus manos me inspeccionan para no dejar un lugar sin revisar. Se encuentra distinto hoy, salvaje e impulsivo, ya no es tierno, me utiliza sin piedad hasta que queda satisfecho y duerme como piedra. No puedo reaccionar ante eso más que con indiferencia y tampoco puedo dormir. Me equivoqué al pensar que Finnick era un hombre bueno, el Capitolio lo ha contagiado con su maldad.

Despierto y observo sentada desde la cocina al mar sin mirar nada en particular. Finnick me lleva a mi habitación cuando despierta y termina lo que empezó anoche. Ya no me importa lo que haga. Pero cuando acaba se vuelve a dormir profundamente como un tigre que se acaba de alimentar y se dedica a descansar.

Huyo a mi pequeño lugar secreto con el barniz y una brocha para finalizar mis inventos al momento que hago unos nuevos. Haciendo nudos con algas y conchas recuerdo que eso me dedicaba a crear y vender para sobrevivir en el orfanato sin pedir tantas teselas. Nunca tuve el valor de entrar a la academia de profesionales como Finnick. Ni siquiera porque sabía que aunque me esforzara no estaba en mis posibilidades el ser vencedora. Cuando la luz va difuminándose me arrastro hasta mi casa apenas siendo consciente del hambre que tenía por no comer en 2 días. En menos de 5 minutos ya había devorado la mitad de mi alacena.

Finnick surge de las sobras para poseerme de nuevo, sin hacer preguntas, como la noche anterior y esta misma mañana. Todo rastro de amabilidad de ese hombre se esfuma.

Los siguientes días no fueron diferentes. Despertar. Finnick. Playa. Finnick. Dormir. Ya no nos molestamos en hablar. Sin embargo, algo cambia en mí. No debí dejar que me torturara dulcemente porque me termino acostumbrando a su presencia, su cuerpo y su intensidad. Ya no puedo decirle no.

Después de semanas de no escucharme decir una palabra o expresar algo, él simplemente me abraza una noche sentados en la arena. Empieza a explicar algo pero no escucho nada. Al final se rinde y me suelta diciendo:

-Pronto regresaré al Capitolio-.

Me tapo los oídos porque no quiero sus mentiras en las que dice que me ama cuando abusa de mi confianza, que piensa en mí cuando no me toma en consideración dentro de sus acciones. Ahora grito con intensidad y golpeo su cuerpo enojada. Él lo permite hasta que empiezo a llorar. Es mi turno de abusar de su confianza y su cuerpo. Yo tampoco tengo piedad. En los próximos días tampoco la tengo.

-Cuéntame un secreto, Annie- dice sentado a mi lado en la sala. Me levanto a mi cuarto por una caja. Corro abajo para encontrarlo a punto de salir. Lo detengo del brazo y le doy la caja...él me mira con confusión al no encontrar sentido en las pulseras y collares de conchas y algas. De mi bolsillo del pantalón saco una pulsera y se la pongo.

-Cuando el mundo conspira para que la persona que amas te trate como un maldito juguete sexual a veces lo único que queda por hacer es sacar algo bueno al respecto. Estas cosas las hice para que las vendas en el Capitolio y juntes dinero para el orfanato. La suerte puede que no esté de su parte como lo estuvo con nosotros. La que tienes en la mano posee un nudo que no pude deshacer y el más bonito que tejí, que quiero que conserves para que no olvides que una chica loca del distrito 4 te espera para aguantar todo lo que debas padecer-.

Finnick deja la caja en el piso para abrazarme y pedirme perdón, yo lo abrazo y me trago las lágrimas. Él me explica:

-En mis brazos nunca dormirás segura pero no importa porque te amo y el gobierno corrupto que tenemos se puede ir al carajo-.

Es difícil dormir sola cuando te acostumbras a dormir acompañada, pero sigo haciendo conchas, es lo me mantiene cuerda.

-¡Finnick! ¿Quién te dio ese regalo, descerebrado?- pregunta una colega.

-Ah, me lo regaló la persona que más aprecio en el mundo, Johanna- explico sonriendo-. Te vendo uno-.

-Muy bien, espero que me haga sonreír como tú lo haces últimamente- dice mi amiga pagando.

Despierto en la noche y corro al baño para drenar mi estómago. Ese feo pescado me debió de hacer algo. Cuando busco un remedio me encuentro con una caja nueva de toallas femeninas regada en mi cuarto. Hago cuentas mentales de qué fecha debo usarlas pero relaciono eso con un atraso de 2 semanas. Yo no me atraso.

Finnick, ¿cómo reaccionará mi Finnick? ¿Se molestará y me usará como esas veces o sobrevivirá al hecho de tener un hijo de 2 vencedores? Debo despejar mis dudas, mañana mismo debo ver a un sanador.


	3. La trampa del subordinado

_**La trampa del subordinado.**_

Hoy es un buen momento para vender lo que me dio Annie y promocionar entre mis clientes del Capitolio. Me reconforta tanto que a pesar de todo el daño que le he provocado por mis impulsos de ser feliz, ser feliz un momento, ella todavía me ama y me espera en casa. En ese tiempo todo se derrumbaba y nadie me salvó sino ella. Nunca había imaginado que encontraría a alguien como Annie. Es algo muy inesperado lo que el deseo provoca en las personas como yo.

Nunca imaginé que me terminaría enamorando de una chica así. Recuerdo que en el orfanato ella estuvo conmigo aunque nunca le puse una atención, yo estaba muy ocupado intentando vengar la muerte de mis padres entrenando como tributo. Hubo una triste tarde gris en la que escuché una conversación de dos amigas:

" _Cuéntame un secreto"_ \- dijo una de ellas.

" _Entré a la academia para entrenar como tributo profesional"_ \- mencionó la otra.

" _Eso no es un secreto. En clase todos hablaban de eso"_ \- replicó la primera.

" _Mi secreto es que entro no por fama y riqueza o para saber defenderme como la mayoría, entro para defender a mi compañero de distrito y morir sabiendo que alguien disfrutará de las recompensas"_ \- explicó la segunda.

" _¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es tu motivación para suicidarte así?"_ \- cuestionó una.

" _Yo sé cosas, cosas desagradables del capitolio, cosas que muchos no quisieran que fueran divulgadas, y cuando entre como voluntaria será mi oportunidad para divulgarlas y hacer sufrir a las personas por las que ellos murieron"_ \- defendió la otra.

" _Te voy a extrañar, ya no tendré amigas"_ \- expuso la primera.

" _No, Annie encontrarás a alguien que te hará feliz"_ \- finalizó la segunda.

Un año después, ella y yo fuimos elegidos como tributos representando el Distrito 4 en los 65° Juegos del Hambre. Desde los entrenamientos ella ofreció formar una alianza y dentro de la arena pudo asesinar uno a uno a sus contrincantes, cuando casi al final, revelaba cada uno de los secretos de lo que tenía conocimiento en televisión en vivo frente a todo Panem. Yo pude observar como los vigilantes le llegaron a mandar para-caídas intentando persuadirla de callarse, claro, cuando las cámaras no grababan eso. Pude percatarme de que otros tributos habían sido convencidos de matarla para evitar que siguiera diciendo cosas. Ella me protegió todo lo que la vida se lo permitió y pudo comentarme unas evidencias importantes.

Me dijo que mataron a sus padres y los de Annie por pertenecer a la rebelión, que fueron descubiertos por charlajos, y que Annie no tenía conocimiento de eso. Ella me enseñó a considerar un Panen sin Snow y que los secretos son de las cosas más atemorizantes.

Durante mucho tiempo no entendía que provecho era posible de sacar como un "acompañante" hasta que recordaba a mi mentora, mi compañera de los juegos, la amiga de Annie.

Me preparaba para regresar a mi hogar, al Distrito 4, pronto vería a mi pequeño ángel... pero unos vigilantes se acercaron a golpearme contra el suelo de mi habitación y amenazarme:

 _"Te tenemos vigilado rebelde, no se te ocurra hacer algo loco o tu linda chica del 4 podría sufrir por eso..."_ temblando me levanté pensando en lo peor. Pero pude pensar... _"¿Este nosotros es producto de nuestra imaginación?"._


	4. El laberinto del miedo

_**El laberinto del miedo.**_

Entro al centro de sanación con miedo, no deseo saber nada de lo que me pasa. Tengo miedo. Me siento a esperar en medio de un cuarto blanco con gente decaída. Todos se limitan a pensar en su sufrimiento sin percatarse de otros. Yo no entiendo eso, pronto se curarán, ya que ellos pueden vivir en el anonimato, ser invisibles, yo no.

-Paciente Cresta, la sala la espera- una voz aparece de una puerta y me indica avanzar. Desde mi "sospecha" no he hablado con nadie. Tengo la bizarra manera caminar como si regresara de los Juegos cuando simplemente voy por un chequeo... porque puede que esté embarazada.

Al entrar en un espacio cerrado con una camilla parece tener un soporte para poner las piernas arriba del cuerpo, es... raro. Un hombre con amables ojos de color azul aguamarina, barba de chivo y un cuerpo muy delgado me saluda y me invita a sentarme frente a un escritorio con bastantes papeles.

-Bueno, Srta...- busca mi nombre en el expediente- ¿Annie? ¿Annie Cresta? ¿Tributo y vencedora del Distrito 4? -ante su interrogante sólo puedo asentir con timidez- Bueno, Annie, yo soy el sanador Mikkos Paananen a tus servicios. Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer para ti?-.

-Yo vengo a hacerme un examen de rutina, ya sabe, para confirmar que estoy sana- explico evasiva.

-Ok, empecemos. ¿Has experimentado fiebre últimamente?- niego con la cabeza- ¿Dolor abdominal?- vuelvo a negar- ¿Dificultades para respirar?- niego- ¿Migrañas?- niego- ¿Náuseas matutinas?- dudo mucho en contestar su pregunta pero termino asintiendo- Con eso podemos comenzar-.

-¿Por qué se llaman náuseas matutinas- pregunto en un susurro- cuando las tienes en cada maldito momento del día?- mi frente descansa en las palmas abiertas de mis manos para evitar mirarlo.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo has tenido este síntoma?-.

-Creo que por 3 semanas, no sé bien la verdad-.

-Escucha, es posible que estés embarazada. Tienes opciones. Puedes acostarte en esa camilla haré una exploración introduciendo mi mano en tu interior, si tu vientre se levanta un poco examino la evidencia... - Volteé a mirarlo bruscamente con terror, eso no lo puede hacer. Es mi cuerpo. ¿Qué pasaría si lastima a mi bebé?- ¿No? La otra opción es hacerte unos estudios de sangre para saber con precisión si estás embarazada, el tiempo que tienes así, el sexo de tu bebé, entre otras cosas más... - "Bien," pensé "¿qué estamos esperando?"- El problema es que la persona que sabe leer los resultados ha sido solicitada en el Capitolio y no regresa hasta dentro de un mes- "Carajo, me lleva el chanfle - La última opción es el que te provea de un dispositivo que te dirá si estás embarazada y el tiempo que tienes si orinas en una apertura y esperas 5 minutos. ¿Qué escoges querida?-.

-Yo tomo la opción final- él asiente, me despido y salgo para pagar en caja y conseguir el dispositivo.

Regresando a casa me siento en la playa a digerir lo escuchado y me encuentro acariciando mi vientre como si fuera un cachorro que me inspirara ternura. Pero un niño llega llorando y me jala de mi blusa pidiéndome acompañarlo al orfanato. El pequeño de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes deja de lloriquear cuando le ofrezco mi mano. El camina con tranquilidad mientras lo observo. No ha de pasar los 6 años.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunta.

-Annie-.

-Yo soy Migé, vivo en el orfanato, todos dicen que mis padres me dejaron ahí porque no me quieren-.

-No creo que sea por eso, tal vez murieron. Tener un hijo puede dar mucho miedo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ya has tenido uno?- él se detiene para verme a la cara desde su pequeña altura.

-¿Quieres escuchar un secreto?- asiente -¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie?- asiente de nuevo -Voy a tener uno.

-Ohhh... ¿en serio?- pregunta emocionado. Yo asiento. Me siento mal por no ser completamente sincera con él pero tampoco es una completa mentira. El niño se acerca a acariciar mi vientre- Hola, bebé. Soy Migé, hoy conocí a tu mamá. ¿Sabes algo? Ella es una señora muy buena que es amable y se preocupa por la gente. Tienes que portarte muy bien con ella porque te va a querer mucho. Tienes la oportunidad de tener alguien que te diga que te quiere, no todos tenemos eso- el niño se aleja y me toma de la mano jalándola- Vamos, si llego tarde me pierdo la cena.

Voy a su lado tragándome las lágrimas por sus acciones. Al final del día, el mundo no está tan corrompido como yo creía. Yo le digo que sea fuerte y nunca pida tesetas. "¿Son feos los juegos?" pregunta. "Hay juegos peores, yo fui huérfana una vez como tú. Sobreviví" digo. Con un beso en mi mejilla se despide y corre.

* * *

Nadie se imagina que el niño toma un atajo para llegar pasando por el centro médico, al pasar ve a dos vigilantes pagando por información a un embustero delgado de ojos aguamarina y barba de chivo. Olvida lo que pasa pero se promete no involucrarse con un gobierno que destroza a su población por entretenimiento.

* * *

Voy caminando a mi hogar pero no puedo más con la cadencia de mi pánico. En el centro médico hice la prueba al comprarla. Antes de conocer el resultado final corrí a la playa a refugiarme. La duda está a punto de absorberme cuando un hombre con pinta de vigilante me aborda.

-Buenas tardes, señorita. Es un poco tarde para que una dama ande vagando sola, ¿no le parece? Si lo desea, puedo acompañarla hasta su casa-.

Un preludio de angustia y terror me invade por completo con cada respiración que doy. Tengo que llegar y encontrarla a salvo de las garras de la escoria y animales del capitolio. Arribo a su casa azotando la puerta. Mi corazón golpea mis oídos por la carrera como si él mismo quisiera correr a buscarla... porque no la encuentro.

-¡Annie, he llegado!- nada. Vuelo a la cocina. Nada. Huyo al estudio. Nada-¡Annie, sal, ya volví!- Acelero hasta la alcoba pero no encuentro su cabellera rizada o sus ojos verdes cuando la registro-¡Annie Cresta, aparece ahora mismo!- un fuerte ruido en la parte de abajo hace que corra como si no hubiera un mañana...

* * *

*****¡Hola, personitas! Les quiero agradecer su tiempo por leer mi historía y me gustaría conocer lo que piensan de ella, pueden dejar un comentario o enviarme un mensaje. Seguiré subiendo y actualizando pronto. Sean felices.


	5. Pez capturado, nunca liberado

_**Pez capturado, nunca liberado**_.

Llego a mi casa notablemente molesta por la insistencia del vigilante en acompañarme. A pesar de su terquedad, yo camino sola a la Aldea de los Vencedores pero siento que alguien me sigue. Entro corriendo a mi hogar haciendo mucho ruido por la carrera. Cierro la puerta intentando huir cuando unos brazos me aplastan con desesperación.

-¡Annie!- Finnick tiene la respiración muy agitada- ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! ¡No vuelves a salir!- ya no me puedo separar de él. Estuve deseando que llegara tanto tiempo que ya no quiero terminar con su abrazo.

-Te extrañé mucho. Ya era hora que volvieras. Ignoraré tu comportamiento celoso/obsesivo si me explicas la razón de tu locura- lo llevo afuera y me siento junto a él tomándole las manos.

-Annie, nos tienen vigilados. Me amenazaron con hacerte daño, el Capitolio ya sabe de nosotros y...- Finnick se le quiebra la voz pero dedico a acariciar sus manos bronce, suaves y fuertes.

-¿Qué pasó con eso de enfrentarse a Panem y mandar a Snow al carajo? Sueles decir que hemos de buscar lo que siempre nos ha pertenecido- si me mantengo tranquila puede que él recupere la compostura.

-Las cosas se han complicado, querida. Cualquier situación que resulte sospechosa para ellos nos perjudicará en un futuro- hay suspiros por parte de los dos. Nuestro sello de brazos se estrecha un poco más para acortar el distanciamiento de nuestras mentes- Annie, me alegra tanto que estés bien-sus manos bajan a mi cintura atrayéndome a sus labios. No. No ahora. No quiero probar el motivo de mis sospechas pero he perdido la capacidad de decirle que no. Finnick ya ha invadido de nuevo. Una mirada suya puede quebrantar mi cordura.

Cuando gateo en la playa a toda prisa una red tejida a mano me atrapa. Intento salir pero Finnick se sienta a mi lado para apreciar lo indefensa que parezco, como pez capturado.

-Dilo- me reta sonriendo.

-No- digo firme-.

-Dilooo- me hace cosquillas y no paro de retorcerme- Dilo.

-Ja ja ja ja... bueno, eres la persona más odiosa que conozco Finnick Odair... Ja ja ja ja ja ...No tienes respeto por otros vencedores y tienes una mala manera de manipular a la gente...ja ja ja ja-.

-Dilo-.

-Te amo- digo ya sin reír por las cosquillas. Él se inclina sobre mí para besarme pero le doy un golpe en su abdomen y escapo de la red con facilidad. Recojo las cosas regadas en la playa y entro a su casa volando como si no hubiera un mañana. Él me atrapa por la cintura y me restriega que es escurridizo. Nos reímos por un rato hasta que habla.

-Oye Annie, ¿qué estabas haciendo ayer en la cuidad sola?-.

Me lleva el chanfle. Ya no puedo distraerlo con sexo. Lo malo de Finnick es lo insistente que puede llegar a ser en algunos momentos.

-¿Annie?-.

-Debemos hablar- ya no existe en mi voz nada más que seriedad señalando mi bolsa con la cabeza, él la toma.

-Aquí no -me indica, igual de serio, con un movimiento de cuello que debemos ir a mi taller improvisado de joyería.

Camino hasta que me canso y decido sentarme en terrenos rocosos, él me imita. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo iniciar este tipo de conversación. "Adivina que, mi amor. Esas noches de enjundia dieron resultado. No me dejaste sola. No. Me quedo con un inquilino en mi cuerpo que se alimenta de todo lo que poseo. No te preocupes. Le podemos poner tu apellido para que no sientas culpable". No. Que desastre.

-¿Ya me dices?- él mueve su pie con impaciencia y se jala el cabello.

-En el centro de sanación- digo susurrando con indiferencia-. Ayer estuve en el centro de sanación-.

-¿Estás enferma? No sabía- dijo con inocencia.

-No- es irritante, ¿por qué no puede usar esas pequeñas neuronas que tiene en la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Haz cuentas cariño, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos que interrumpir nuestros momentos intensos por ciertas sangrientas emergencias femeninas? Cuando estabas en el Capitolio tampoco llegaron a cobrar el pago- sigo indiferente pero me molesta explicar las cosas así.

-Oh- expresa después de un eterno rato de meditación-.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Oh? -ya empezaba a perder la compostura. Ay, diablos. Tenía que ser hombre- Mejor regresemos a tu casa hoy están muy cerca de anunciar las medidas que tomarán en el Vasallaje 75- digo haciendo ademanes de irme.

Finnick camina con torpeza a mi lado sin decir ni una palabra.

-Por cierto, me hice una prueba que está dentro de la bolsa que tienes en mano. Si en al algún punto de tu vida la quieres ver antes de morir, me avisas- sigo molesta con él aunque no haya un motivo. Antes de llegar toma mi mano y no la suelta cuando nos sentamos y prendemos la TV. Los comerciales comienzan pero se voltea a decirme unas cosas.

-Annie, no me molesta que tengamos un hijo, al contrario, parece que es el incentivo que esperaba para comprobar que quiero estar a tu lado como pueda y defender lo que tenemos. Puede que le gusten los azucarillos como a mí, para variar- eso me hace sonreír y dejo caer mi cabeza en su hombro. Él pone su brazo entre mi cintura y mi abdomen acariciando con amor.

El anuncio empieza y Finnick se levanta decidido para tomar la bolsa.

-No le tengas miedo a las oportunidades o la verdad - dice rebuscando y sacando algo- lo peor que puede pasar es que las pierdas... A la mierda, necesito luz para ver -se acerca al contacto y prende el foco cuando dice una voz en la TV.

-"En el setenta y cinco aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que ni siquiera sus miembros más fuertes son rivales para el poder del Capitolio, los tributos elegidos saldrán del grupo de los vencedores. Felices Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte esté siempre de tu parte..."

-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo-. Sé que esas palabras no eran las precisas pero al menos eso entendí. El corazón se me cae 30 metros bajo tierra. Finnick volverá a la arena y yo puede que vuelva. La suerte no está de mi parte. Ese poder superior que nos protege de sobrevivir nos ha abandonado. Esto no es real. No es real. No es real... Un ruido sonoro hace ver como Finnick cae de rodillas en el piso viendo el dispositivo fijamente. Está pálido y temblando.

¿Su reacción es por descubrir que debe revivir la matanza nuevamente o porque los padres de su hijo pueden tener un futuro que no lo incluye?


	6. Mantenerte cerca es peligroso

_**Mantenerte cerca es peligroso**_

Despierto con pesadez en todo el cuerpo. Anoche fue una de esas veces en las que te acuestas porque cada miembro de tu cuerpo suplica por un descanso pero tu mente es presa de una inquietud atroz, el terror mental hace que tú mismo inventes, desarrolles, des vida y enfrentes a tus peores miedos. Annie se encuentra impasible a mi lado. Durante un largo rato de tortura mental yo supuse que estaba dormida ya que su respiración se asemeja a una marea baja en tardes soleadas y sus ojos se encontraban cerrados como queriendo ocultar un importante secreto. Sin embargo, cuando la veo despierta puedo apreciar que en sus ojos hay un destello de misterio, no puedo ver más allá de lo que ella me permite. Es increíble como después de todo lo que ha pasado conserva e incrementa cada día esa fortaleza para resistir lo que nuestro maldito destino nos tiene que estampar en la cara.

-Finnick- ella me llama conservado su estabilidad emocional.

-¿Si?-.

-Tengo hambre, ¿pescarías algo por mí?- su cabello rizado se acomoda mientras se sienta lentamente en la cama dándome la espalda.

-Claro, querida, regreso en 10 minutos- le doy un beso y me preparo para una sesión de actividad marina. Llevo la red y mi tridente en mano apretados con fuerza al momento que salgo de mi casa. La mañana es clara, tranquila, despejada... incorruptible por el caos o la maldad. Decido perderme en ella para realizar mi encargo y aclarar mi mente. Debo pensar los acontecimientos recientes con claridad, pero... ¿las consecuencias valdrán la pena? ¿Debo escoger entre mi familia... o lo que es mejor para Panem?

Escucho a Finnick salir de la casa a paso tranquilo. Lo veo alejarse y corro como si no hubiera un mañana. Debo ser rápida porque no tengo mucho tiempo. Revuelvo toda la casa con impaciencia intentando encontrar algo, lo que sea, no es tan notorio. Una pista, una idea, un indicio del destino. El lugar está hecho un completo desastre pero nada aparece. Recorro las habitaciones minuciosamente, cada una tantas veces como mi paciencia me lo permite, pero no encuentro nada. Ya busqué 4 veces por toda la casa, ¿qué son otras 4 más?

Frustrada por mis intentos fallidos bajo las escaleras arrastrando los pies. No puedo encontrar algo cuando no sé lo que busco. Me recargo en la alacena por el mareo y huyo al fregadero. Mi estómago se ha revuelto y ahora intenta vaciar su nulo contenido. Malditas náuseas matutinas.

Al recuperar la compostura veo que las cajas de cereal se han regado porque yo me he recargado. Las recojo pero me percato de algo... Finnick odia el cereal. ¿Por qué las tendría en su alacena?

Encuentro una caja perfectamente empaquetada pero abierta... parece que se esfuerza demasiado por pasar desapercibida. Al abrirla encuentro papeles remplazando los alimentos. Todos están inundados de escritos y en el centro una marca de agua llama mi atención... es un sinsajo. Sinsajo. Ese es el sello de mis padres. Sé que los documentos tienen que ver con ellos ya que se encuentran en el alfabeto cirílico, y eso es una de sus escasas enseñanzas que sigo conservando. Regreso todo a su contenido menos un sobre de pesada caligrafía dirigido a mí.

Cuando Finnick llega la casa, ya se encuentra todo en orden, y yo limpio el piso disimulando. Se sorprende porque alguien más es pagado por realizar ese trabajo. El pescado me lo devoro y decido llevarlo al lugar que necesitamos ir por ahora, aunque sea el que más despreciamos.

-Annie...- Él quiere iniciar una conversación mientras nos acercamos al pueblo.

-Finnick...- imitando su tono sabe que no quiero hablar.

-Debemos hablar de lo pasó ayer- insiste, que hombre tan terco.

-No puedo creer que hayan hecho eso. ¿Que los vencedores nos destrocemos entre nosotros de nuevo? ¿No es suficiente experimentar desastres una vez? Algo están tramando, seguro creen que...-.

-No me refiero a eso, hablemos del bebé. Tenemos que encontrar una forma de que tu embarazo pase desapercibido en los juegos. Cuando nazca el próximo año buscaremos formas para esconderlo de la vida de Panem frente a las cámaras...-.

-No sabemos si va a nacer, los Juegos pueden...-digo cortante.

-Claro que va a nacer. Así deba matar a todos los otros tributos y suicidarme para que te proclamen vencedora, ambos llevarán una vida por delante-.

-Hay probabilidades de que no sea un tributo este año y lo sabes...Hmmmm...Ya llegamos-.

Atravesamos el umbral de un edificio que parece un enorme almacén. En todo Panem se corren los rumores de que los Distritos profesionales como el 1, 2 y 4 entrenan niños desde pequeños para ir a los Juegos del Hambre y ganarlos. Temo confirmar que todo es cierto. El capitolio dice prohibir la preparación pero es la mano que impulsa este proyecto, el edificio donde se lleva a cabo. El Distrito 2 suele llevarse casi todas las victorias, como un perro entrenado para complacer a su amo. Otros nos preocupamos por algo más básico, sobrevivir. Como ningún niño irá este año, todas las instalaciones se encuentran vacías.

-Finnick, te he traído porque debes estar listo para lo que enfrentes ya que es seguro que tú vayas. Yo también entrenaré y no tendré piedad contigo al pelear. Concentra toda tu energía en mantenerte vivo-.

-Yo opino lo mismo, niño- un hombre sonriente sale de una esquina acercándose a nosotros- Hola muchachos, su sesión empieza ahora. Tienen 5 minutos para cambiarse- corremos a los vestidores a ponernos ropa de entrenamiento, sin que Finnick se dé cuenta deposito la carta misteriosa en mi blusa doblada.

Al llegar hay maestros de combate listos para instruirnos. Todos saludan Finnick con familiaridad, ya lo conocen de pequeño. Corremos, pasa el tiempo y no aguanto las piernas, pero ellos no dejan que descanse. Calentamos con otros ejercicios y no importa que mi cuerpo no los soporte, los maestros llegan a gritarme y por no hacer los entrenamientos bien, me sancionan con el doble de lo que originalmente debo hacer. El trabajo es duro para mí pero si Finnick mejora sus probabilidades todo valdrá la pena. Ignoro su mirada de preocupación.

Esa noche compruebo que él duerme tratando de recuperar las fuerzas perdidas, me escapo del cuarto sigilosa como serpiente y busco la carta escondida en mi ropa sucia. La carta revela sus secretos cirílicos bajo la luz del baño, intento traducir todos los caracteres:

 _Annie:_

 _No tienes idea de lo doloroso que me resulta escribir esta carta. Si la lees significa que estoy muerto y tu madre también. Seguramente te formulas muchas preguntas antes de siquiera aprender a leer este texto pero debo explicarte algunas cosas que son muy importantes:_

 _Los Juegos del Hambre los crearon conquistadores malvados del Capitolio para infundirnos miedo, y controlarnos con su "generosidad". No tengas miedo, sin importar lo que hagan._

 _El Distrito 13 existe. El capitolio fue amenazado y cortó todo contacto con ese peligro creyendo que se extinguirían por no ser autosuficientes. El Capitolio nos tiene muy vigilados pero debes actuar de una manera para que siempre te subestimen. Así no sabrán de lo que eres capaz._

 _Hay rebeldes y nosotros somos parte de ellos. Hay otros que creen en una sociedad sin opresión de un gobierno o Juegos del Hambre. Existe más gente luchando por un mejor porvenir, puedes confiar en ellos._

 _Tu madre y yo morimos sin dolor, con dignidad para darte un futuro mejor. Puede ya no recuerdes los momentos que estuvimos a tu lado pero recuerda que todos los días desde que supimos que estarías en nuestra vida te quisimos y siempre pensamos lo mejor para ti. Tuvimos que dejarte en el orfanato para que tuvieras las mejores posibilidades. Ser hijo de un rebelde puede marcar tu muerte._

 _Lamentamos dejarte a tu merced pero mantenerte cerca es peligroso, hija. Cuando menos lo esperes un sinsajo cantará contigo para tranquilizarte y su vuelo te guiará a un mejor mundo. Tal vez cuando tengas hijos entiendas lo que nosotros hacemos por ti en este momento. La suerte podrá no estar de tu parte pero no la necesitas, eres más ruda que todos tus futuros adversarios._

 _Te quiero a morir,_

 _Papá._

Finnick sabe de esto. Finnick conoce toda esta maldita información, ¿y no se molestó en decirme? Seguramente ya repasó la carta muchas veces, puede que se la sepa de memoria. No conozco sus razones para ocultarme esta preciada información pero...

Oh... Finnick es parte de la rebelión.

Sus intentos de protegerme al ser descubierto por el Capitolio están a salvo conmigo. Pero no ante Panem. Regreso a dormir a su lado y lo observo un rato. Cuando duerme sonríe y ronca inconscientemente... es... es hermoso. Me gustaría que mi bebé se pareciera a él. Sería la persona más tierna que el mundo conociera.

Todos los días vamos al edificio para mejorar nuestra condición física. Entrenamos hasta caer rendidos y volvemos a entrenar. Después de un tiempo nos dedicamos a golpear sacos de boxeo y colchonetas. Mis habilidades mejoran aunque Finnick acapara toda la atención de los entrenadores por lo que casi nadie me corrige.

Llega el día en el que Finnick y yo tenemos que hacer combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Él tiene miedo de hacerme daño porque lo que se jala el cabello y camina con impaciencia.

Dan la señal de comenzar y Finnick no golpea.

-No tengas miedo- le suelto tantos golpes como puedo. Lo quiero, pero no es honesto... ¡¿Por qué no es honesto conmigo?! ¡¿Así espera formar una familia?!

-¡Pelea!- sus brazos por fin responden mis golpes con una fuerza mayor a lo que anticipaba. Esas mismas manos que suelen abrazarme ahora me atacan, me apartan... me lastiman.

Me molesto tanto que le doy una patada con todo mi pequeño ser. Él deja de luchar y cae al piso retorciéndose en agonía. Esta vez me he excedido. Todos corren a ver como se encuentra pero yo huyo a los vestidores. No puedo enfrentarlo. Lo odio en este momento. Llego al pequeño lugar y lanzo todo lo que encuentro en mi camino.

-¿Por qué huyes, preciosa?- un entrenador de ojos verdes de serpiente me sigue hasta mi escondite, no confío en él.

-No huyo, pero eso no estuvo bien- debo recobrar la compostura, nadie sabe de lo mío con Finnick.

-No me digas que te afectó lo que sucedió hace rato. En la vida hay gente apta y gente que no lo es, no puedes sentirte mal por eso- se acerca a mí como si yo fuera una presa asechada, la cena de esta noche- No puedes evitar ganarle a ese mujeriego, no sirve para pelear. Aparte, tú eres muy bonita, Annie. ¿Has considerado… en otras opciones para ganar?- ya se encontraba a escasos centímetros de mi boca.

-Quítate de mi camino- lo aparto de un empujón pero no desiste en molestarme. Me inmoviliza los brazos y olfatea mi cabello como perro. Qué asco. Aplico lo aprendido con Finnick y corro sin detenerme hasta mi casa, no sé como quedó después de la patada.

A la mañana siguiente no salgo de mi hogar y me dedico a cepillar mi cabello. Mis rizos me vuelven loca, prefiero que me coman los mutos antes de deshacer cada nudo formado pues al terminar se regeneran como nuevas células. Me desespero a muerte, cuando llega una nueva mano a separar los mechones formados por ondas como las olas ya no forcejeo.

-Lamento haberte abandonado ayer. No quería enfrentarte y... y... yo... pues...-empiezo antes de pudiera decir algo pero me quedo sin palabras.

-No te preocupes. Que desastre tienes ahí, ¿quieres que te ayude?-le ofrezco un cepillo y él lo toma dispuesto a empezar. Yo sé que hace las cosas con todo el cariño que puede pero cada vez que lo intenta me siento del carajo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- suspiro y descanso- Duele. La suerte no estuvo de mi parte al nacer-.

-A mí me gusta tu cabello, es bonito. Me gustaría que le bebé lo heredara. Ya me lo imagino creciendo y quejándose como tú para ir a la escuela...-.

-Finnick-.

-... y ya lo veo nadando con tortugas y atunes...- Caray, no se calla.

-Finnick-.

-...y le pienso enseñar a usar el tridente, cuando cacemos peces llegaremos a manos llenas y tendremos de comer para una semana completa...- Tengo que decirle.

-Finnick-.

-¿Qué?-.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que nazca este bebé?-.


End file.
